degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/My fanfic: The World Of High School
It's a fanfic I'm writing and one of the few that I'm posting up online. Here's my cast down below Main cast Freshmen Kristen Herrea as Adrina Hernandez- An innocent, sweet, bubbly girl who's life will turn around. Ashley Benson as Arden Montgomery- A first sweet girl who's actually a total backstabbing bitch. Emma Roberts as Chloe Parker- A talented musician who gets pregnant. Paige Hurd as Jill Kyle- A fierce tomboy with a feminine side. Nathan Kress as Darby Richmond- A rich guy who can't fit in. Leon Thomas III as Kaleb Turner- A wannabe. Max Schneider as Penn Cross- A cute but quiet guy. Cole Sprouse as Trevor Bailey- A country charmer. Sophmores Ariana Grande as Joy McCollough- The school slut. Becky Rosso as Karissa Johnson- Katrina's twin who's uptight, over-acheiving and serious. Milly Rosso as Katrina Johnson- Karissas twin who's laidback, under-acheiving and chill. Victoria Justice as Skye Miller- A total hippie who finds out she's a lesbian. Avan Jogia as Jet Andrews- A bad boy and Arden's boyfriend who's involved with Chloe. Chris Massey as Myles Davis- A funny guy. Mitchell Musso as Seth Jones- The guy who's very lieable. Alexander Ludwig as Sheridan Berish- Seth's best friend and a guy who cares nothing about what anyone thinks. Recurring Cast Seniors Selena Gomez as Jennifer Green- A goth bisexual who cuts herself. Demi Lovato as Angel Palmero- A sweet kind girl. Miley Cyrus as Cathrine Edwards- A girl who gets catty with everyone else and a cheerlaeader. Tyler Posey as Trent Macphereson- A popular guy who hates the popular girls. Taylor Lautner as Jeff McCord- A guy who's rivals with Brock and Angels boyfriend who gets involved with Lindsay in season 2. Mark Indelicato as Joey Mitchell- A gay guy who wants to fit in and has an interest in fashion Emily Osment as Jillian Mitchell- Joey's stepsister who's unaware of his secret. Kristen Stewart as Ursula Middleton- A girl who has addiction to burn herself. Juniors Bridgit Mendler as Mia Santoro- A total crazy girl. Tyler James Williams as Brody Jackson- A smart popular guy. Chris Zylka as Brock Gibson - A ditzy jock who's quarterback. Josh Hutcherson as James Donovan- An emo guy. Sara Paxton as Lindsay Hudson- A cheerleader and dark girl who suffers from bulimia and cutting. Cymphonique Miller as Chandra Adams- Mia's rival. Samantha Boscarino as Monica Milton- Chandra's best friend. Lucy Hale as Rain Collins- A goth girl who hates the popular girls. Sophmores Miranda Cosgrove as Harper Hill- A spoiled rich girl who tries getting whatever she wants. Raven Goodwin as Christina Folkart- A girl teased because of her weight. Jennette McCurdy as Becky Fields- A skater chick with secrets and is an alcoholic. Ross Lynch as Jake Houston- A rocker with a drug addiction and abusive parents. Bobby Lockwood as Carlton West- A lovable jock. Ana Mulvoy Ten as Bridget Garcia- A girl who's pretty smart and envied by other girls. Keke Palmer as Katie Simon- A girl torn between who likes both Joy and Brody. Freshmen Zendaya Coleman as Donna Manning- A girl who's awkward around guys. Bella Thorne as Claire Bridges- A girl who's teased due to her dyslexia. Jake Short as Jack Jacobs- An aspiring artist. Jake T. Austin as Ryan Freeman- A gay guy who's afraid of coming out. Category:Blog posts